


Shika-pow-wow!

by 6th_Street



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fem!Naru, Hand Jobs, Naruko - Freeform, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6th_Street/pseuds/6th_Street
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. Yes. No, not there. That's better. No, move up a bit. Oh, now they're talking. Shika/FemNaru PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shika-pow-wow!

Walking over to the mirror, she couldn't help but look at herself in all her naked glory.

She turned to the side and lifted her right arm. Grimacing as she saw the small pouch, she sucked it in. The action made her chest stand out a bit more as she gave herself a once over.

Rolling her eyes she exhaled.

Naruto studied the woman in the reflection before her. She had a body that was nothing out of the ordinary, and yet, she felt alienated by merely looking at it. It certainly wasn't anything like the models' posing in every commercial. It wasn't something that made men want her.

She frowned as her eyes lingered on her small chest.

She grabbed her breasts and pushed them towards one another and up. She then released them. Pushed them up. Released them. No cleavage. Cleavage. Saggy. Perky.

She clicked her tongue.

She didn't really have saggy breasts, no. It was just that the effects of push-ups bras had left their mark on her. She liked to be able and get a little cleavage, and not deal with two mosquito bites with barely enough fullness to them.

Sakura had always told her that if she wanted bigger breasts she would have to gain weight. Though no matter how much she ate, her metabolism was not in her favour when she wanted it the most. She'd just have to live with it or get knocked up, she assumed. There was no way in hell she was getting implants.

Dragging her hands over her face she then grabbed a towel from the towel rack. Securely wrapping it around her body, she took a deep breath.

She'd have to face Shikamaru sooner or later (she preferred later), and she needed clothes.

It had been just her luck that Shikamaru had decided to pop by unannounced, declaring his presence by entering her flat from the balcony. Needless to say, he'd scared her shitless and as she'd been eating, she'd also ended up spilling hot ramen all over herself.

Ever since they'd started sharing more meals and late evenings in each other's company than deemed proper for friends, it seemed the lazy arse had taken a liking to startling her whenever possible. She guessed they were casually dating.

They'd never done more than kissed though, not even held hands beyond Naruto dragging the male one way or another.

Blue eyes looked over at the ramen-soaked clothes she'd dumped at the bottom of her shower. She'd have to book the washhouse sooner than expected.

With a sigh, she walked over to the door and stepped out into the small hallway.

" _Shit!"_

She nearly had a heart-attack as she was met with Shikamaru looking at her from the doorway to the living room slash bedroom. He'd most likely been cleaning up her mess; as she'd been too busy moving her ramen-drenched arse to the bathroom.

"Stop doing that!" She glowered at him. "I swear you're getting a perverse kick out of scaring me all the damn time!"

Shikamaru's eyes had widened in shock as well, but it was quickly washed away from his facial features. He then smirked. "It's not my fault if you're easily scared."

Naruto blinked before sticking her tongue out at him. "You could have used the door like normal people!"

Shikamaru sighed before muttering something like 'I used the  _balcony_  door, you troublesome woman' under his breath.

"...I didn't  _mean_  to scare you. And I'm not getting perverse satisfaction out of doing so."

Naruto snorted. "Of course you don't... liar," she rejoiced. "I was wearing a white shirt, Shika. You damn well scared me on purpose!" Naruto continued as she played with the hem of the towel that was being held up by her (non-existent) chest.

Shikamaru looked a little uncomfortable. "Sucks to be you?" he managed to say.

"You're walking on thin ice," Naruto countered.

"Sucks to be me then."

"You still haven't said you're sorry for breaking in and spoiling my supper."

"I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted."

"Troublesome woman."

"Indeed I am."  _But I'm your troublesome woman,_  she nearly added.

Naruto licked her lips.

It felt like they were flirting.

There was nothing to lose in trying to seduce him, was there? She could always kill herself or move to bloody Suna if shit went wrong.

"You do know that you've been staring at my chest ever since I walked out from the bathroom, right?" she mentioned and placed her unoccupied hand on her hip.

Shikamaru blushed and quickly looked away; though he didn't move back as she took a few cautious steps towards him.

"I'm sorry," he told her again, looking out the closest window. "Well, actually, I'm not..."

Naruto smiled.

"I bet you're thinking 'what a shame she's wearing a towel'," she stated and took notice to the way they were speaking in very hushed voices. It was screaming movie scene –  _clichéd_  movie scene – but she couldn't care less.

Shikamaru turned to look her in the eyes, his blush deepening as he didn't object to her accusations. He was also a bit curious as to why she wasn't biting his head off for being perverted.

Before he could actually answer to her claim she did something he most certainly hadn't expected. She released the knot of the towel covering her body, letting it fall off her chest and down to her waist.

Shikamaru's jaw went slack.

Feeling a heat raise in her cheeks, she watched as his dark eyes became fixated on her – this time around – uncovered breasts.

His mouth opened slightly as he looked unsure what to do.

Naruto felt a shiver of excitement work its way down her spine as he touched her left arm with light fingers – asking permission.

Finally they were taking their relationship a little further.

She could feel her nipples harden and didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or not. She looked away from his face and decided to focus on his neck instead.

She could see him swallow and felt an urge to kiss his jugular fill her.

His fingers finally made their way up to her neck and cheek, and she couldn't help but look at him again.

Shikamaru's other hand suddenly cupped her right breast and she gasped before his lips descended upon hers. It sent small chills up and down her body.

She found to her relief that she didn't have to worry about whether or not she should use tongue, as Shikamaru kept on giving her closed-mouth kisses.

He slowly started to knead her breast with obvious curiosity. Blue eyes closed and she exhaled through her nose.

She'd never had anyone else cup her breasts like that. Accidental contiguity during training sessions, sparring and missions happened, but there were nothing sexual about those touches. This on the other hand... she liked how it fit in his hand quite perfectly.

Naruto let her right hand come to rest of Shikamaru's elbow as it was that arm he was using to pleasure her.

Soon they were sucking on each other's lips and then tongues came into play.

He brought her head closer to his and she let the towel drop to the floor. She grabbed him around the waist with her left arms and pulled him closer. As she did so, Shikamaru released her breast to instead snake his arms around her upper back and let his other arm come to lie across her lower back.

She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him even nearer. She wanted so much more of him. She knew her body agreed with her mind as she could feel the escalated pulse between her legs.

His caresses with light fingers made her shiver. He acted as if he was handling porcelain.

Feeling daring, she ended the kiss with a smooching sound to stroke her cheek against his and then nibble at his jaw and ear. As she heard him shakily inhale, she smiled.

He dragged his hands up and down her back, heating her up at the same time as he made her shiver even more.

Naruto could feel the want radiating off him. It made her even more excited – and happy. It felt really good to know that that Shikamaru seemed to like her body.

She let her hands move to his front. It was an awkward position and she had to hold her elbows high, but slowly she managed to lift his shirt higher, getting access to tan skin.

All of a sudden he moved his head to the side and released her. Naruto frowned in disappointment and confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He merely gave her a crooked smirk before taking a step forwards so that she had to take a step backwards. He took another step and she backed yet again. It kept on going and she briefly closed her eyes as he leant down and started to nibble on her jugular.

Her eyes shot open as she walked straight into something.

" _Shit_ _..._ " she cursed as she tensed up in fright. Turning her head she saw that it was the back of her sofa.

She licked her lips as a blush formed on her facial features. This was no time for embarrassing things to happen, it was supposed to go smoothly.

She was just about to apologise – for reasons unknown – when Shikamaru's raven head went lower. Before she could utter anything his mouth latched onto her left nipple.

Apparently Shikamaru wasn't bothered by the sofa.

"Wooooah..." She didn't even realise she let out a sound of wonder before her hands went to his head. She had to keep on to something.

Her back curved a little to get him closer to her. It was definitely a new sensation to have a tongue running on top of her areola.

She let one of her hands fall to the sofa behind her as she leant against it. Her legs were starting to feel like jelly and she had to grab on to something as to not fall over.

She was both excited and scared at this point. She was liking this way more than she'd expected and the fact that she didn't know what to do made her feel all academy like.

Questions were running through her head among the pleasure she was feeling.

Was she supposed to touch him as well? How did you even touch a guy? Was she supposed to caress him or get straight to sucking him off? Did she even want to go as far as sucking his dick? Did she have to? Should she?

She looked down at Shikamaru and stroked her hand through his hair. It was jagged, but it still held a gentle softness to it. She frowned.

Without asking for permission, she grabbed the hair tie he held his pony tail in check and released the dark hair. She'd never seen him with his hair down.

As the raven locks feel down his head, Shikamaru let her nipple slip from his mouth while he moved a hand to remove the hair that had come to rest in his eyes. He gave her a look that made her laugh. It definitely said 'you're so troublesome'.

He looked handsome. It graced his shoulders and was slightly layered, so that it was shorter by his cheeks and at its longest by his neck.

Naruto took her chance to kiss him again and let her hands work on his shirt once more. Though before she could do much, he freed her lips and grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it up and over his head, exposing his torso.

Naruto quickly looked away from his stomach and felt herself blush again. She was acting extraordinarily shy and she couldn't understand why. She'd seen naked blokes' torsos before.

"Now you're blushing?"

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru as she heard his voice.

She felt the corner of her mouth twitch as she noticed that he was sporting a blush as well. She wasn't the only one self-conscious it seemed.

"Oh, shut up..." she countered. It didn't sounds too convincing to her ears though.

Shikamaru smirked.

Naruto snorted.

He moved closer again and pressed his body up against hers. She leant more firmly against the sofa and nearly sat down on it as she slowly spread her legs for him to stand in between.

Immediately she felt more insecure. Should she have shaved? Shit... what if he didn't like it all bushy?

Her mind was about to go into overdrive yet again when Shikamaru suddenly grabbed onto her cheeks and turned her head so that they were looking at one another. She couldn't help but let a curious hand rest on his stomach as he did so. The other one was still keeping her steady on the sofa.

"You're thinking way too much to be enjoying this," he stated. "You don't have to do this," he added and it shocked Naruto a little to hear that.

"Do what?" she stupidly asked, before realising that she sounded like a complete airhead. "I mean, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to. You think I'd drop my towel for anybody?"

Shikamaru snorted and pecked her nose. "...troublesome."

"Indeed I am," she replied with a small smile. "I just..."

It would just be too weird telling him she hadn't done anything like this before. Though if there were anything she was certain off, it was that this would be a hell of a lot more comfortable for the both of them if they could actually communicate and say what felt nice and not.

"I've never had sex."

...well that could have been uttered a bit less recklessly.

Shikamaru's eyes widened a little, but he didn't seem to be too bothered by this newly acquired information. "What...? I thought with Jiraiya being your sensei and all you—"

Naruto frowned. "Finish that sentence and you'll regret it later on," she said, feeling a bit uncomfortable that he'd even dared to say such a thing.

Shikamaru gave her a crooked leer. "Sorry," he then said.

She snorted. "He may have tried a couple of times," Shikamaru's face darkened in shock as he heard this, and Naruto quickly realised her mistake. "No! Not like that!  _He_  didn't try anything himself! I meant he hooked me up with a lot of boys during my training trip!"

Shikamaru didn't seem to fancy that idea very much either.

Naruto sighed.

She caressed his stomach a little, looking at his lips as she did so. "Though seriously, if I didn't want this, I would have yelled at you to get Sakura on the phone and make sure she come and rescue me from your perverted advances."

He let out a laugh at that one and Naruto immediately felt more at ease.

She let her hand wander a bit more over his stomach. She could tell he liked it at the lustful eyes he was looking at her with.

"Now kiss me before I kiss you," she dared to say and with a smile Shikamaru let his lips connect with hers yet again.

As he did so she felt bold enough to let her hand move over to his crotch.

Putting pressure on it, she felt Shikamaru flinch a little as he suppressed a moan. Strangely enough it encouraged her even further and she started to run circles over it with the heel of her hand.

Shikamaru pulled her closer as he took the last step forward so that she was now officially sitting on the back of the sofa. She didn't have to worry about her balance though, as Shikamaru was holding on to her. She trusted him not to let her fall.

It was surprisingly warm underneath her hand, she noted. She hadn't really given it much thought before this, but obviously it was going to be warm concerning all the blood rushing to it.

She was glad he was wearing loose Chūnin trousers so that she didn't have to worry about buttons or zippers. She knew her fingers would tremble if she had to fumble with those.

Shikamaru's hands started to wander once more. They fondled her breasts yet again before they moved down to her sides and her thighs. She raised her legs and used her knees to get a hold of his legs to make sure she wouldn't fall backwards.

She hadn't anticipated her legs dragging off his trousers though.

As she fell forward her legs once more hit the floor and she landed with her head on his chest.

"That was way too easy," she groaned as her nose hit his collar bone a bit awkwardly.

"Don't complain," he responded. She snorted at him.

Her face then went as red as a pillar box again as she realised the fucker had dared to go commando.

His prick was now poking her stomach as they were standing pressed up against one another (and she swore that was his balls by her vulva). His hands had moved up to her hips where his thumbs were now playing with her non-existent 'love handles'. Sakura said there was nothing there, but Naruto was certain that the underlying fat was adequate enough to be considered love-handles.

"You do know that you've been staring at me ever since you dropped my trousers, right?"

Naruto turned fifty shades darker of red before slapping him on her chest. The fact that he'd used her own words against her was lost in the midst of her embarrassment.

Naruto looked up at the raven. "Do you want me not to?" she asked in a daring voice, attempting to cover up mentioned embarrassment.

A light pink hue made its way over his cheeks, and Naruto snorted as she let a grin spread over her lips.

"So now it's your turn to blush?" she added.

"Shut up..." he countered with an actual smile.

Naruto laughed.

Confidence emerging yet again she rolled her hips against him so that she could actually feel his prick rubbing against her.

She still had no idea what to actually do but decided that maybe she should follow her gut. She hadn't anticipated Shikamaru would grab one of her hands and trail it over to their touching stomachs though.

Arching both brows she looked down as he led her hand against his member. She reddened yet again and licked her lips.

He sure knew what he wanted.

She did feel curious over what it would feel like though, to actually be touching a real life dick. Of course she'd read Jiraiya's books, so she knew of more things sexual than she let on.

Without him steering her hand any further than a few centimetres above where they both wanted it to be, she took the initiative and took a step back to be able and grab the warm erection.

" _Shit_ _..._ " Shikamaru hissed under his breath and Naruto smirked; moving her hand down the shaft, tentative fingers entertaining the skin.

"Damn..." he then gasped out and started squirming.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh over the fact that it was tickling him, though a bit embarrassedly. How was she supposed to know how he wanted her to touch him?

She decided to voice her thoughts. "What did you expect? I've never touched a dick before."

Shikamaru took a step forward and pressed their bodies together yet again. Naruto grabbed the prick more firmly as he did so and she could see him swallowing.

"Well... how about I guide you then?" he asked. Naruto sent a fake glare his way, but didn't say anything. "Would you swallow your pride for once?" he then teased and Naruto's glare intensified.

She squeezed him,  _hard_.

"Nngh!" Instead of flinching like she'd expected him to, he moaned and closed his eyes as he let his head fall down on to her shoulder.

Naruto froze. "You... you liked that?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"No shit," he deadpanned.

His breath tickled her neck and Goosebumps appeared all over her skin. She squeezed again, and Shikamaru made a low noise in the back of his throat. Feeling a bit more confident, she made circular movements with her hand as she let it go up and down a few centimetres.

The friction of dry skin against dry skin – along with her rather firm grip – made Shikamaru's legs quiver. At least Naruto thought it were those factors contributing to it.

"That feels really good," he whispered against her neck, and she tensed up a little as his hands came to move across her lower back and down to her bum, firmly seizing it.

She gasped.

"Move your hand to the tip," he then said and without really thinking about it, she listened to him and did as told. He had said he'd 'guide' her after all.

It felt so incredibly warm in her hands, the ridge around the head was smoother than she thought and it was quite a nice feeling. As the rubbed her thumb slightly from side to side over the tip, she couldn't help but watch as a few drops of liquid made its way out. It worked as lubricant and made it easier for her to let her thumb start working up and down instead.

She wasn't only going to listen to his instructions; she wanted to experiment a little as well.

"You're sure you haven't done this before?" Shikamaru asked – completely out of breath – and his head came up from her shoulder to look at her. She didn't look back; she was still staring at her hand working over his shaft. She smiled though.

"Ero-sennin," was her only answer and Shikamaru pecked her temple, he then moved back to her neck to work on a hickey.

As she let her hand move over the whole length she felt Shikamaru stop kneading her cheeks. She was just about to tell him to not stop, when she felt tentative fingers press against her core.

"Woah, woah, woah!" she exclaimed. "Hold your horses, Romeo!" She flinched and released her grip on his prick.

Shikamaru had moved his hands back to her bum as she leant her upper body away from him, her hands grabbing the sofa's back yet again for support. He made sure to press their sexes together though.

"Too fast?" he asked and caressed her skin.

Naruto licked her lips. "Not really," she honestly answered, "You just surprised me."

Shikamaru smiled and it made Naruto feel all warm on the inside at the same time as she wondered what the hell was so funny.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Because no one has ever done this to you before," was his answer. "No one has ever touched you the way I'm touching you."

Naruto rolled her blue eyes. "...what's up with all blokes liking the fact that chicks are giving up their firsts to them?"

Shikamaru chuckled. "We're possessive like that."

Naruto shook her head. She should have known the answer to that before he told her.

"Do you not want me to touch you there?" he then asked her.

Naruto slapped his arm.

"Ouch! What the fuck?!" Shikamaru exclaimed and moved his right hand to cover the now burning area.

" _Don't_ _ask such questions_ _!_ " she hissed at him, face redder than he'd ever seen it before. Of course he laughed at her; which earned him yet another slap.

"Ouch! For fuck's sake! Stop hitting me, woman!"

"Stop giving me reasons to do so, you tosser!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Naruto puffed out her cheeks in frustration. Moving the same hand as she'd slapped him with, to cover up her breasts (because for the first time she felt very exposed in front of him) she looked away from him.

"Hey, don't do that," the raven said in a lighter voice than before.

Naruto still didn't look at him. She felt awkward all of a sudden. They'd been doing well, but she just had to ruin it with her insecurities.

Shikamaru seemed to know what the problem was and without Naruto having the time to react he moved his hands to her hips yet again. He then moved her body so that she was nearly sitting on the sofa again. With her free hand she had to grab onto his neck to not fall when he actually lifted her feet  _off_  the ground.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, leaving him a bit surprised she hadn't yelled at him.

She was still covering her breasts though, her other hand firmly gripping his hair.

"I want to show you something," he answered and, leaving a frowning Naruto to look at him, he kneeled before her; making sure to place his body between her slightly spread legs.

Naruto choked on air, as she grabbed onto his shoulders with both hands. A very feminine squeaked left her mouth as she tried to shut her legs. Shikamaru was quicker than her though and had already moved his arms so that her thighs were leaning on his shoulders, his head placed in front of her sex.

"Y-you... oh my God, you're so dead..." she whispered under her breath as she moved one of her hands from his shoulders to cup herself, shielding herself from him. Her other hand went back to the sofa as she felt she'd fall backwards otherwise.

Shikamaru snorted from where his head was placed – right in front of her  _most private parts_.

"You f-fucking  _pervert_! Shit! You c-can't just do that!" Naruto hissed at him, but stuttered a little as he started to kiss the inside of her thighs –  _very_  close to her core. It was sending the most amazing tingles down and in between her legs and she knew she was getting wet.

Shikamaru smiled up at her before he kissed the knuckles of the hand that was covering what he wanted.

"You seriously don't want to get close to it," she said in a more natural tone as he continued with his ministrations. "It would be weird and... unhygienic, and not safe."

Shikamaru arched a brow at her. "Do you think it would be unhygienic to give me oral?"

The sexual tension seemed to make Shikamaru more vulgar.

Naruto licked her lips in wonder. She'd thought about that a lot of times, and had come to the conclusion that if she liked the guy or was in the heat of the moment, she wouldn't care that much. It would mostly be a matter of pleasure if anything.

She wanted her partner to feel pleasure, so if she could pleasure him by giving him head she wouldn't mind, no. She'd never thought about receiving anything orally herself though.

"No," she answered.

Shikamaru seemed satisfied enough with her answer. "So would you let me?" he then asked and made sure to keep eye contact with her.

She blushed again and leant her head back so that she was looking at the ceiling. She hated how her sex looked and it made her feel self-conscious to have someone actually use their  _mouth_  there.

All of a sudden Shikamaru removed her hand and with Naruto having her head turned upwards, she wasn't prepared and started to fail with the arm he'd now removed.

"Hey! I didn't agree to any...  _any_ thing... oh  _holy_  mother of  _Jeeeesus_..."

She grabbed onto his hair.

Shikamaru had closed his lips around her clitoris and never had she felt such a sensation run through her body. She moaned as he flicked the small nub with his tongue a couple of times.

Shikamaru let a sigh pass his lips as he let his tongue lick down her labia and to her opening, then back up again.

He was teasing her, but pleasuring her.

He let the tip of his tongue work its way in between her lips, he sucked on them for a while, letting Naruto's enthusiastic sounds egg him on.

"Oh... shit..." Naruto then sobbed as she tensed up.

Inhaling a huge gulp of air she unconsciously she spread her legs a little more. Damn that felt good.

Her fingers clenched and her back arched. She could feel him stroking her thighs, but his tongue gave her the more dominating feelings.

Not realising that she'd closed her eyes; she opened them and looked down at the man between her legs.

His face was buried in her pubs, but she realised she didn't care as much as before as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. His heated glance told her everything she needed to know about how much he liked pleasuring her.

She released her firm grip on his hair to let her fingers run through the lengths. For the first time she took notice to that he was sweating. His hair was slightly damp and when she studied his face she noticed he had a small sheen of sweat on his forehead.

She looked at her legs and noticed she had the same sheen on her. She cared about that as little as she cared about her pubs at the moment.

She used her nails to rake the hair back and he exhaled. Her breath hitched as he sucked a little harder on her clit.

"That feels good..." she told him, liking the feeling of him using a bit more force to let herself know she was alive and actually living this, not just dreaming.

He sucked on her clitoris again before moving down to her opening. He circled the area before letting the tip of his tongue dip in and press against her virgin entrance. He dipped it in a bit further, pleasuring and probing. She felt no strain so she dared to clench around him.

Shikamaru's eyes shot back to hers as he removed his mouth for a few seconds, licking his lips and swallowing before continuing.

It was extremely erotic, Naruto established.

As he started to suck on her clitoris yet again, she felt her thighs start twitching. It was like he was purposefully building her up for something much bigger.

She knew sex either hurt or felt uncomfortable the first time, and as she had thoughts like that she knew it would most definitely hurt to some degree. Maybe Shikamaru was trying his best to keep her relaxed.

If he was, he was doing a splendid job.

He let his tongue run along the outside of her labia, down to her entrance and then up on the inside of her labia.

It made her shudder.

She widened her legs yet a little more and decided to spread her legs a lot more than before, so that they were resting on her upper arms instead. They were hurting a little from being in the same position for too long, so when she did so, she sighed in relief.

Shikamaru noticed and made sure to get comfortable by moving his arms so that she was now standing with the whole of her left foot on the ground, while her right leg was the one resting on his arm.

He ran his right hand down her leg as he continued with his ministrations. He flicked his tongue across the button of flesh once more and Naruto moaned. She wanted more. Moving her hand to the back of his head, she pushed it a bit firmer against herself. Instinctively she raised her hips a little to move even closer to him.

She could feel Shikamaru's hand sneaking its way up the inside of her leg and soon it joined his mouth. Using one of his fingers he gently pressed against the skin surrounding her entrance.

Naruto closed her eyes.

Very gently he let his finger start penetrating her. Naruto tensed up slightly, but only frowned a little; she wanted it just as much as he wanted it. There was no friction as she was wet enough to leave a permanent spot on the sofa by now, so is slid in rather easily. He removed it to put pressure on her clitoris from time to time as well. He resumed sucking on it with his mouth as the finger went back inside her a bit more quickly this time.

"Whoa... not that fast..." Naruto told him and moved her hand to remove the hair that had fallen into his eyes.

He looked up at her with apologetic eyes before moving a bit slower. He let his finger slide in to the second knuckle before he gently started to move it from side to side.

Naruto could feel a slight pain, but she guessed it was from her muscles not being used to accommodate something down there.

Her walls were resisting him as he moved the finger in a bit further. She deeply inhaled. He could feel how he was touching her walls; touching her insides.

He increased the austerity of his sucking and Naruto made a much louder noise than before.

"...yes, yes, yes..." she muttered under her breath, not even realising it.

Naruto moved her hips forward, ending up taking the whole finger inside her. It felt different, that was for sure, and it didn't hurt at all.

Her whole body flinched as she looked down at her sex to see what he was doing. Shikamaru removed his mouth and used his thumb to create circles on the small button.

She couldn't help but sob in pleasure as he moved over the sensitive area. It felt so much better than she'd ever imagined.

He started to suck on the inside of her thigh again. It was such a gentle touch it made Naruto blush; she was already so flushed by now she was sure he wouldn't notice it anyway.

Using more and more force, Shikamaru started to move his finger in and out of her, stretching her previously unused muscles. Naruto could feel how he was looking at her, even though her eyes had yet again closed; how he was looking at her clenching stomach muscles and her breasts that were moving up and down with her breathing.

"Shit, Shika..." she suddenly said, and it was the first time she'd uttered his name in pleasure, "...don't you dare stop."

Feeling bolder, he moved the finger out of her and lined up his index finger so that he'd entered both of them into her. He watched as the two fingers entered to the first knuckle together. Naruto didn't tense up this time, as she was barely aware of the change, as long as she got to feel something.

Slowly he let them sink into her as his thumb continued to rub her clitoris.

"...fuck..." he cursed as he felt her tighten around him, obviously feeling the change of girth.

"Damn..." she uttered and opened her eyes to see what he was doing. As she saw that he had two fingers inside of her, she tensed even more and that's when the pain hit it. "Ouch, shit... please take them out," she said in a low husky voice.

Shikamaru did as told and moved back to her clitoris with his mouth again.

"Better..." Naruto moaned as he did so and closed her eyes to lean her head back again. She was just about to tell him to add the fingers again, when something she had hoped would not happen decided it was time to happen anyway.

A knock on the window.

The window of her living area.

Where she and Shikamaru were in very compromising positions.

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched.

_Shit._

She covered her breasts as she made eye contact with Sai who was standing on the roof outside her window. He left before she could yell at him though, leaving a black blur behind him. She swore he was sporting a blush on his abnormally pale features.

She fell backwards and onto the sofa with her legs high in the air.

"Woah! Shit!  _No_ _!_ " she cursed; her voice raspy and deep from the foreplay. Shikamaru instinctually grabbed onto her hips as she fell, so that it was only her upper body that made a trip.

She could literally feel her heart pump ten times faster than before – and that was saying something as her pulse had kept on escalating ever since he touched her the first time. As soon as she hit the sofa with her upper back, she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"No, no, no..."

Slowly she opened her eyes that she had closed during the fall, only to see a wide-eyed Shikamaru looking like a dear caught in headlights.

Her head filled with blood as she was currently lying with her head on the seat of the sofa, with her back against the sofa's back and her bum still by the top of the sofa's back, legs in the air and one slung over Shikamaru's shoulder where he was still kneeling between her legs.

If it hadn't happened during such a crucial moment she would have been laughing at the situation, but right now, all she could feel was mortification.

Using her hands to cover her face she let out a huge groan.

"No, no, no..." she muttered again.

Shikamaru – who was still looking extremely flustered and confused by the situation – blinked a couple of times before staring down at the woman lying in a very... conceding position. He had a perfect view of her body and couldn't deny that she was looking extremely inviting.

Naruto seemed to have no idea regarding the thoughts of her partner though; as she kept on moaning about what a pathetic situation it was she'd ended up in. Sai would never let her live this one down.

Shikamaru rose to his full height as he chuckled, amused by her antics. Bringing her legs with him, he tickled her legs a little, nearly ending up with Naruto's feet in his face.

"Hey! No tickling!" she yelled at him and removed her legs from his grip, falling down more properly into the sofa. Her senses were already hypersensitive so she did not need him to be tickling her right now.

The mood was gone though, and she made sure to roll over onto her stomach to cover her front before glaring at him.

"You just had to push me up against a sofa, didn't you? Why not a wall, like in the movies? They always end up having superhot sex against walls in the movies," she muttered while grabbing the closest pillow and throwing it at him. "Sai wouldn't have got nearly as great of a view that way..."

Shikamaru laughed as he caught the pillow. Maybe it was for the better though. This way he didn't have to say that they couldn't proceed because he had no condoms.

He leered.

Now he had a reason to buy multi-packs and not singles for his wallet.

"What are you smirking at, you pervert?"


End file.
